<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Types" by Christarmewn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030298">"Types"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christarmewn/pseuds/Christarmewn'>Christarmewn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jirachi's Twin | BONUS STORIES (btyu &amp; others ♥) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Tension, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Teasing, There's a lot of teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christarmewn/pseuds/Christarmewn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a match, Bede sticks around to wait for Gloria as usual, but somehow they get onto the topic of "types"—as in, romantic types. Gloria pesters Bede until he finally describes what he considers attractive. It's basically a chapter of wholesome fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede &amp; Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jirachi's Twin | BONUS STORIES (btyu &amp; others ♥) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Types"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jirachi's Twin Timeline: (Present → Past)</p>
<ul>
<li><strong>Jirachi's Twin Main Story</strong></li>
<li>Thanksgiving SP | You Are Precious</li>
<li>"Types" <em>(you are here)</em>
</li>
<li>Charm and Intellect</li>
<li>Viral Sensation</li>
<li>Tear me to Pieces </li>
<li>
<strong>Consider a Friend</strong>
<ul>
<li>Christmas SP | Breaking the Ice (between pt. 1 &amp; 2)</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p>*Bold is a crucial chapter, indented bullet is nested within above chapter, italics is current location</p>
<hr/><p>The matches had finished about an hour ago. Bede had taken the liberty to shower and change in preparation for the inevitable bombardment of cameras that awaited him just outside the front doors. At the moment, however, he was taking a siesta on a bench just outside the locker room. Though he was on his phone, a part of him was secretly waiting for Gloria so they could chat for a moment before going home.</p><p>Chat like a normal pair of friends, of course—not because he <em>liked</em> her, or anything. Though he technically did…</p><p>“Waiting for me?” a sweet, nectar-like voice floated through his eardrums.</p><p>He almost jumped up in surprise, but somehow managed to stifle the urge. For whatever reason, Gloria had developed a habit of sneaking up on him—probably because she liked watching him jump. Despite her recent scares, Bede finally managed to keep a straight face this time, leaving her with only his annoyed glare.</p><p>“Don’t do that,” he grunted, turning off his phone.</p><p>“Aww, but your reactions are so cute though!” she complained, though there was a smirk on her face, “If I didn’t know you were easily startled, I’d assume you had feelings for me.”</p><p><em>This girl—</em> he fumed, unwilling to admit how right she was.</p><p>“Don’t start with me,” he cut in, annoyed, “Next time you do that I’ll go straight home. I didn’t <em>have </em>to wait for you, you know.”</p><p>Her eyes crinkled at the remark, “Oh? So you were waiting for me? How sweet of you, Bede.”</p><p>“Tch,” he mumbled, turning off to the side in annoyance.</p><p>As if that were an invitation, she plopped down onto the bench at his left side. Watching her take a seat, Bede shifted further away to the right in mild discomfort. She had placed her hands down by her hips, only leaving a centimeter gap away from his own fingers. Noticing this, he felt a sudden surge of surprise travel up his left arm, so before she could notice, he quickly retracted his hand to rest it sheepishly on his thigh instead.</p><p>
  <em>If you weren’t so cute, Gloria, I’d have already swatted your hands away by now.</em>
</p><p>“So!” Gloria spoke suddenly, clasping her hands together, “Did you have something to ask me?”</p><p>“Not particularly,” he mused.</p><p>“Well that’s a first for you,” she laughed, “Typically you’re itching to say <em>something</em>. From what I remember, you’ve always hated silent pauses. Was I wrong?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, unable to form an excuse. After all, there wasn’t a particular reason he’d waited for her, other than to chat.</p><p>“I’m not allowed to just say hi?”</p><p>“Well there’s nothing wrong with that,” she shrugged, “Again though—the way you keep phrasing things makes it seem like you like me or something.”</p><p>His eyebrows knitted together in annoyance as her sunshine-like smile reappeared on her cheeks.</p><p>“Well you’d be wrong.” he dismissed shortly, “I dunno why you keep saying that, but I can promise you I don’t see you that way. You’re not my type.”</p><p>Despite his attempt to shut her down, somehow Bede’s words caused Gloria’s famous, curious grin to reappear on her face. He’d made a bad choice of words just then.</p><p>
  <em>Brilliant. Now she’s probably going to interrogate me about what my “type” is.</em>
</p><p>As expected, she cocked her head to the side and asked: “What <em>is</em> your type then?”</p><p>He swore silently to himself, bitterly wishing he’d just kept his mouth shut. When she didn’t remove her gaze, Bede let out a disgruntled huff.</p><p>“If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?”</p><p>Bede thought about it for a moment, but still shook his head, “Why would I care what your type is? This barter you suggest doesn’t benefit me in the slightest—”</p><p>“Well for starters,” Gloria began, ignoring him, “I like light hair.”</p><p>Hearing her words: “light hair”, flooded Bede’s face with pink as he fell silent. Though he dreaded the idea of revealing his preferences to Gloria, Bede couldn’t help his own curiosity. He let her continue talking.</p><p>“Something like light brown or blonde—either way. And short, too.” she went on, “Straight, blonde hair with brown eyes is my favorite combination.”</p><p>Bede raised an eyebrow, “Brown is the most common one. I thought girls were obsessed with blue eyes these days.”</p><p>“Well—any dark color, honestly,” she reasoned, shrugging, “Whatever color’s farthest from my scary, grey eyes. I hate them sometimes…”</p><p><em>I think they’re gorgeous,</em> Bede thought secretly, forcing his mouth into a bashful, stiff line.</p><p>“I also want him to be taller than me,” she continued, “Nice and tall, with a flat chin and a small nose.”</p><p>“You’ve really thought hard about this, haven’t you?”</p><p>She stuck out her tongue at him, “You’re next when I’m finished, <em>fairy boy.</em>”</p><p>Bede wrinkled his nose in disgust, “Oh please don’t start calling me that. It’s annoying enough when Marnie does it…”</p><p>She grinned smugly and resumed her list.</p><p>“Let’s see—what else?” she glanced at Bede, studying his face.</p><p>Her eyes remained still as she observed Bede’s form for a moment, and the feeling of her watching him made him anxious. She hummed quietly, glancing up and down as if he were a public art exhibit. Eventually, he worked up the nerve to speak—tired of her agonizing, silent study.</p><p>“What—are you using me as a template?” he quipped snidely.</p><p>Unpredictably, she smiled sweetly at him and lifted her hand. With a petite tap, she touched the side of Bede’s left cheek with the tip of her index finger.</p><p>“Somewhat.” she responded simply.</p><p>When her gaze was off of him again, Bede had to catch his breath. He knew this was just her way of teasing. She’d done stuff like this before (often far worse), but whenever she pulled off such sweet faces with her powerful, tempting eyes, he’d almost lose control of himself. His heart was sent barreling out of control again, thanks to her little stunt, and he had to cough twice to relax it.</p><p>
  <em>What kind of a response is that anyway? Geez, Gloria—you’ll kill me one of these days…</em>
</p><p>“Typically, I like the Galarian skin tones here. Though you’re a bit too pasty-white for my taste—I can practically see the veins on your forehead.”</p><p>He leered sourly at the remark.</p><p>“I think I like strong builds too. Fit, broad-shouldered forms are really appealing.” she glanced at Bede’s ribs judgingly to herself, then released a sudden puff of air as if to stifle a snicker.</p><p>
  <em>What’s she laughing at?</em>
</p><p>“Something funny?” he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Snickering harder, Gloria quickly shook her head and dismissed her laughter with a quick handwave, “It’s nothing! Just had a sudden thought.”</p><p>“Nothing?” he glanced at where Gloria’s eyes had lingered.</p><p>He realized she’d been observing his chest and shoulders, probably realizing that Bede was as stick-like and thin as a gym leader could get.</p><p>An impish smirk suddenly cut across his cheeks—similar to Gloria’s mischievous facial expression, but more taunting and snide. He placed a fist intimidatingly under his chin as he leaned forward to become eye-level with her.</p><p>“You’re weird Gloria,” he stated bluntly, cutting off her laugh, “What kind of person looks at someone’s chest and laughs?”</p><p>Suddenly she jolted upright, her cheeks falling the tiniest bit out of guilt. Her snickers changed to nervous chuckles, and she immediately tried to defend herself.</p><p>“I-I wasn’t laughing at your chest!” her eyes darted to the edge of the room as she tapped her pointer fingers together, “It was something in my head! Totally unrelated! I’m not weird!”</p><p>“Yeah right,” he drawled again, huffing a disgruntled chuckle, “Why else would you suddenly mention builds? I get I’m a flat stick-boy with pasty white skin, but you didn’t have to be so obviously condescending.”</p><p>“Wh-wha—!? No that’s not—you’re not—I was just—” she raised an eyebrow, “Flat?”</p><p>There was a bit of an awkward pause.</p><p>Bede withdrew his hand from his chin and leaned back against the wall with his mouth thin and stiff again.</p><p><em>Word choice.</em> he scolded internally, <em>Word choice, Bede.</em></p><p>“Well… anyway!” Gloria chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck as she diverted the conversation, “What’s your type? You pestered me about mine, so it’s only fair.”</p><p><em>Liar. You pestered </em>me. Bede retorted silently.</p><p>“My type?”</p><p>As he turned his attention back to Gloria, suddenly his ability to speak became very limited. Just as she had done, Bede found himself immediately wanting to observe Gloria from head to toe, simply naming every aspect of her beauty—but of course, not only would that make his affection towards her painfully obvious, it was also the laziest and most obnoxious attempt at flattery he could imagine. After all, Gloria, though she pretended to be a ditz sometimes, was actually both sinister and astute—meaning she wasn’t prone to any form of flattery, and often took it as an insult to her intelligence.</p><p><em>Better be more careful with my word choice,</em> he realized, <em>But then… what am I supposed to say? I’ve never been interested in another girl for as long as I’ve lived! Not that I don’t like romance, but I just don’t bother myself with people in </em>general<em> for the most part. And even so—I’m certain I fell for Gloria because she took the time to understand and befriend me. Being gorgeous was just a coincidence! Arceus—what am I supposed to say, dang it!?</em></p><p>He cleared his throat, ignoring all of his conflicted thoughts, and just decided to start naming features.</p><p>“Well… I think blond hair is nice too,” he started, specifically avoiding any physical features Gloria had so as not to arouse suspicion, “And I like—<em>blue</em> eyes. I think…”</p><p>“Oh?” she muttered, drawing out the vowel to pester him as much as possible, “So <em>you</em> like blue eyes then. Makes sense why you asked me. What about skin tone?”</p><p>“I don’t really have a preference,” he shrugged, “I’ve never based my feelings towards people on appearances alone, you know. I may not look it, but I genuinely pay attention to people’s personalities.”</p><p>“Woah! That’s pretty surprising actually!” she awed, clapping her hands.</p><p><em>Did you seriously just think I was a superficial scumbag…?</em> he grimaced.</p><p>“In that sense, I agree. Personality is the most important! But I mean there’s no harm in having a preference, right?” she laughed, but Bede just shrugged, “How about height?”</p><p>“Just shorter than me.”</p><p>“Ha! Easy for you to say, you beanpole. How tall are you, anyway?”</p><p>“180 centimeters, last I checked.”</p><p>Gloria’s face fell in defeat, “That’s like… 5’11 right? I’m only 165… I feel so small next to you even though I’m average.”</p><p>“I’m still growing, too.”</p><p>She punched him sourly after he made that comment.</p><p>“Anyway, got anything else to say, mister two-meter?”</p><p>He glanced back at Gloria for one last moment. His eyes skimmed her briefly, noticing the seam of her dress as it curved with the shape of her hips and shoulders. Though he didn’t permit himself to look very long at her, the glance had done enough to his mind. There was <em>technically</em> one thing he liked—though he didn’t know why, and he was too bashful to admit it.</p><p> Though Bede was slim, that’s all he was—a stick-thin pole from top to bottom. He was a blunt, vertical line—as far as he could tell, but whenever Gloria wore her fitted uniforms or dresses, he was reminded that others weren’t so stiffly built. Her sides were instead rounded—ignoring the vertical line that Bede’s torso strictly followed, and the unique shape always carried his eyes along as if they were riding the surface of ocean waves.</p><p>“Well?” she asked again, making him jump on accident.</p><p>
  <em>Do I—bring that up!? Or is that a stupid idea!?</em>
</p><p>“Well I mean—there’s one other thing, but…” he swallowed hard, “Perhaps you can help me describe—um…” he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “what I’m thinking of.”</p><p>“Huh?” she raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“There’s like—something different? I mean you said you like guys with strong builds, so maybe it makes sense for me—but it’s weird to say out loud…”</p><p>“You like… what? I don’t get it.”</p><p>“Well it’s like—” he cut himself off, <em>This was stupid. I should back out of this before I say something foolish,</em> he started again carefully, “This thing about ladies, they well… they follow a bit of a um… elliptical?”</p><p>She blinked confusedly at him.</p><p>“Like a…” he gestured, somewhat half-heartedly with his hands, an hourglass-type shape.</p><p>Suddenly understanding what he meant, Gloria jolted in surprise—stunned he had the guts to admit that, “Y-you like curves?”</p><p>The blunt answer practically sent steam out of Bede’s ears. His face suddenly burnt with redness, and he could feel beads of sweat form on the back of his neck and palms. A fluttering jolt of surprise seized his intestines for a moment, almost making him gag on his own words.</p><p>“N-n-not necessarily!” he shouted shrilly, suddenly fanning his face with his left hand in panic, “I-wasn’t-going-to-mention-it-because-I-was-worried-you’d-take-it-the-wrong-way (and I suppose I could still be right) but-there’s-just-something-uniquely-odd-about-it-that-makes-it-intruiging! I’m-not-saying-I’m-interested-nor-do-I-mean-to-look-it’s-just—well—I-think-it’s-pretty???”</p><p>She just stared in disbelief.</p><p><em>Crap!</em> “Okay-maybe-I-said-that-wrong—but-I-mean-you-basically-implied-I-was-a-weakling-earlier-so-it’s-only-fair-right??? Not-to-say-that-you-aren’t—yanno—”</p><p>“Bede shut-up for a moment!”</p><p>Shocked she’d raised her voice at him, he immediately clasped a hand over his mouth and turned away. There was a brief silence where he waited for her to start scolding him for his confession, but she never spoke. Carefully, he opened his eyes and looked back to see her facial expression.</p><p>Her cheeks were very red. She was breathing quickly, as if his words had somehow stolen the breath out of her lungs for a moment. It didn’t make sense.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Gloria finally stuttered, looking down.</p><p>“Well you asked—” he stammered, “You said—I mean you basically called me flat! How was I supposed to respond!? I figured you wanted me to say—g-granted you’re clearly <em>not</em>, but—”</p><p>
  <em>Oh Arceus—shut-up!</em>
</p><p>There was another stiff pause. For a few minutes, Bede swore he was moments away from being murdered, but finally Gloria let out a small puff of air like she had earlier. Her hearty but embarrassed laugher chorused through the air, allowing Bede’s shoulders to finally relax.</p><p>
  <em>Thank goodness she’s not mad…</em>
</p><p>“Hey—I never called you flat, <em>you’re</em> the one who said that and made things awkward,” she defended, shaking her head, “When I talked about liking a strong build, you didn’t have to suddenly confess to liking curves you know. But uh… thanks for the compliment at the end, I guess?”</p><p>Bede let out a tense sigh and stuffed his trembling hands into his pockets, “I’m sorry—I dunno why I suddenly went off like that. I sort of panicked.”</p><p>She grinned shakily, her face still red with embarrassment, “I could tell.”</p><p>Then, finally normal again, Gloria stood up and dusted off her dress—even though it was already spotless. She back turned to look at Bede, the embarrassment finally cleared away.</p><p>“This was fun,” she chimed, her melodic voice returning as normal, “Even if it was a bit awkward, I feel like I know you better than before.”</p><p>Bede nodded in agreement, though it was difficult to look her in the eyes. After his strange, defensive blubbering, he found it challenging to look away from her torso. Her dress wasn’t revealing, but in the state he was in, any amount of skin could send him spiraling out of consciousness if he wasn’t careful.</p><p>He coughed, finally dismissing his intrusive thoughts with a firm shake of his head.</p><p>“I suppose it was fun,” he managed dishonestly, “Though I don’t see a reason why we needed to talk about this…”</p><p>Gloria’s face suddenly softened, and Bede’s eyes finally drew back to her small nose and lightly crinkled cheeks. When he found her eyes, they were twinkling and spinning mystically in the light, her perfect irises affecting him the way a spiraling, hypnotic illusion would. His shoulders fell, and a single sharp breath of his stole him out of his momentary daydream.</p><p>He coughed indignantly into his fist again.</p><p>“What’s with the look?” he mustered.</p><p>Her lips formed into a tight smile—different than the usual plain ones she’d always had plastered across her cheeks. For a moment, he wondered if she was hiding something. It was possible, knowing how mischievous Gloria could be, but at the same time, she was the hardest person to read he’d ever met. A smile wasn’t worth a dime around Gloria because of how often she handed them out. Even the smallest falters in her expression could tell a thousand different things about her—he knew that much. After all, she even smiled when she was angry sometimes.</p><p>“It’s important to me, I guess.”</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>“Wait what? Sorry—I forgot my own question. What’s important?”</p><p>“Nothing,” she said at last, that priceless falter disappearing with a toothy grin, “You know that cough you keep doing? I think that’s a tell of yours that you do when you’re nervous.”</p><p>He jumped up in surprise, grabbing his bag as he stood up, “What!? It is <em>not!</em>”</p><p>She smirked at him, “Oh really? Then do you suddenly have a cold?”’</p><p>“Tsk—no, but…” he didn’t have an excuse.</p><p>Grabbing her own bag, Gloria smiled and began to step towards the exit, “Anyway, I’ve got something to take care of, so I better get going now. You should too, if you’re done here.”</p><p>“Yeah, I probably should.”</p><p>After a quick nod, she held up her hand and waved goodbye, “I’ll see you around.”</p><p>“Yeah. You too, I guess.”</p><p>With one last photogenic smile, she whipped out a large sunhat from her bag, stuck on a pair of sunglasses, and lost herself in the sea of reporters huddling around the exit. Bede watched her until she was completely gone from his vision—as if he were trying to memorize every strand of her fluffy, brown hair as it glinted in the setting sunshine.</p><p>Then, glancing once over his shoulders to check that the room was empty, he let his back sink against the wall behind him. He rested his eyes on the ceiling, watching the patterns overhead fall in and out of focus as a silent, shaky smile fell across his face. He rested a hand over his forehead and sighed, feeling a great warmth ebb into his palm from his hot face.</p><p><em>Gosh I need to get a grip…</em> he huffed, closing his eyes contently, <em>Normally I’m less obvious than this, but the moment she gives me that pensive smile…</em></p><p>He lost himself in the memory of her for a moment, then quickly pushed off of the wall to start heading out.</p><p>
  <em>I better get home. It’s getting late, and fall’s coming—meaning darker evenings. If I leave any later, my window for dinner might close.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>